Lost Love
by fionagurls1301
Summary: While the Titans were battling Slade they died.But only one survived and her name is Starfire. But she loses her memory and is pregnant.When Starfire is in coma, the other Titans r bak into life for their good deeds. Ok, this was a stupid summary. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lost Love

**Title: ****Lost Love**

**Written By: fionagurls1301**

**Okay, this is my first story… it might be bad. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

Chapter 1

"We will always remember the Teen Titans for saving our city from evil." The Mayor of Jump City said.

Flashback

2 months ago. "Give up Titans, I'm winning and you're losing. Soon I'll rule the world!!" Slade said and laughed (villain/evil laugh). Then he walked behind Starfire with a ray gun. "Starfire, look out!" Robin yelled. All the Titans were weak. They were battling Slade. Robin threw his bird-a-rang at the machine and the factory blew up. The Titans had died. They sacrificed their lives to save the city. But there was a certain Titan that lived. A certain Redhead. And that Titan was Starfire……

Flashback End

**Was it bad? Was it good?? Need reviews!! Sorry if it was short. I might update in a few days if I am not busy. Please review!!**

**- Fiona**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lost Love

**Title: ****Lost Love**

**Written By: fionagurls1301 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Chapter 2

At the hospital….

"Alfred, how long has she been like this?" Bruce Wayne asked. Starfire, the only Titan that lived, was knocked into coma.

"2 months Master Bruce. The Doctors have said that she might wake up soon." Alfred said.

"I hope so!" Bruce said. Then the Doctor walked into the room.

"Congratulations! Starfire is 3 weeks pregnant! But if she doesn't wake up soon, her baby will die." The doctor said.

In Heaven (This parts weird a bit)

"Where the heck are we?" Cyborg said looking around.

"You all are in Heaven. My name is Jinx and I'm an angel." Jinx said.

"You mean… Dude! We are like DEAD!!" BB said.

"Precisely. " Jinx said.

"Where's Starfire?" Robin asked. Then a bubble came out of no where. It showed a picture of Starfire in coma and Bruce talking to the doctor.

"Right now she's in a bad condition. But she's not dead." Jinx said. "Oh Yeah, you guys can go back to your real life you guys saved the city and everything else. It would be ashamed to let you guys die." Then the Titans were transported to Jump City. They were in the Tower. It looked so old. There was dust everywhere. Outside the Tower was a sign, "We will always remember these Titans."

"Let's go to the hospital!" Robin said wanting to see Starfire.

**Okay! I updated today because I stayed home from school (I go to school on Sundays). I was and am still sick. So I updated it in a day. Please review!! Sorry if it was too short!! **

** Fiona**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Lost Love

**Title: ****Lost Love**

**Written By: fionagurls1301 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Chapter 3

At the Hospital

"Is there a way to keep the baby alive?" Bruce asked the Doctor.

"I'm sorry but no." The Doctor said and walked out of the room.

With the Titans (in hospital front desk)

"Hi, I am here to visit starfire…" Robin said to the nurse.

"Right, she's in room 113. But be careful. There's a lot of stuff in there." The Nurse said. The Titans went to room 113 and knocked on the door and walked in.

"How are you guys alive?" Bruce asked confused.

"Don't worry, we'll explain everything later. How's starfire doing?" Robin asked.

"Well she's in coma. And she's three weeks pregnant." Bruce said.

"Who's the father?" Raven asked.

"I think I am. The night before we battled Slade and died, we…" Robin said.

"Ohh…" Bruce and the Titans said.

"So that's what you and Star were doin in your room!" Cyborg said.

A few hours later, "Robin we should go, it's getting late." Raven said.

"No. I'm not going anywhere until Star wakes up." Robin said.

"But Dude…" BB said cut by Robin. "No. I said it already."

"Alright Man. We'll call you when we get home." Cyborg said. Then Robin holding Starfire's hand felt it move. "Guys!! Come quick…Starfire is moving!! Get the doctor!!" Robin said. Then BB went to get the Doctor. The Doctor checked Starfire. The Titans had to wait outside the room. Five minutes later, the Doctor came out.

"You guys are pretty lucky. She woke up and her baby is safe and healthy. You guys may go in now but she may be tired still." The Doctor said.

"Thanx Doc." Cy said and they walked into the room. "Hey lil lady! How ya doin?"

"Who are you? Why am I here? Who are all of you?" Starfire asked scared and confused.

* * *

**Cliffy!! What happened to Starfire?? I think I will update again tomorrow, if I have time! Please review! Ciao!!**

** Fiona**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Lost Love

**Title: ****Lost Love**

**Written By: fionagurls1301 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Star, it's us… your friends. I'm Robin, that's Raven and that's Beast boy and Cyborg." Robin said.

"Um, I still don't know you?" Starfire said.

"Get the doctor BB!!" Raven said. Then BB quickly ran out of the room and went to get the doctor. In a few minutes, the doctor came.

"What's wrong?" The doctor asked.

"Its Starfire, she can't remember us." Raven said. Then the Doctor went to look at Starfire and shook his head.

"I'm sorry but she lost her memory when she was knocked into coma. You guys can take her home tomorrow. Oh Yeah, make sure she is watched carefully, she's pregnant remember?" The doctor said.

"Can't you do anything?? I mean she doesn't remember us! She doesn't remember ME!! The father of baby, Starfire's and my baby!!" Robin yelled at the doctor.

"Robin, calm down… I'm sorry, he's just mad. Thank you!" Raven said to the Doctor and he left.

"Excuse me, but did you just say that I was pregnant and you are the father?" Starfire asked Robin.

"Yeah. You were knocked into coma when we won the battle with Slade. The rest of us died and um, we kinda came back alive." Robin said.

"And your name's Starfire. You are the Princess of Tameranean (Sp?) You have an evil villain sister, named Blackfire. All of us fight evil and crime. We're the Teen Titans and live together. You were nice and never mean." Cyborg said.

"You can shoot starbolts and fly. Your favorite color is purple, and have a pet named Silky." BB said.

"Starfire, I'm Raven. We used to meditate together and you were always there for me. I meditate to control my emotions and I like reading. That's Beast boy. He's a vegetarian. He can transform into animals but he is green. BB likes eating tofu and tries to make us laugh by saying stupid jokes that are not even funny. That's Cyborg. He's half robot, half human. He needs to recharge his energy and is like a big brother to you. He has a car that he calls his "baby". Last but not least, that's Robin. You two are like best friends. You guys always sit on the Titan Roof and watch the sunset and sunrise. He's our leader and trains hard. But he has no powers." Raven said explaining to Starfire.

"Come 'on guys. We should go, it's getting late and I'm sure Starfire is tired." Robin said and the Titans left. "Bye Star, we'll see ya tomorrow and pick you up. And Star, try to remember us!"

I'm pregnant? And Robins the father? I am a Teen Titan? I was knocked into coma? Starfire thought. So many questions popped into her head.

* * *

**Hope u liked it! I'll try to make the stories longer…. Any suggestions on how to make the story longer and not rushed?? That's my problem, thnx! Please review! By the way, if u want to email me, IM me or something, go to my profile and my emails are there! I love getting emails and stuff. I reply as soon as I get the mail! **

**XOXO Fiona**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Lost Love

**Title: ****Lost Love**

**Written By: fionagurls1301 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

Chapter 5

The next day…. Starfire just woke up. Where am I? Oh yeah, the hospital. Knocked into coma and some weird people that call themselves my friends…Oh my god, I forgot I'm pregnant! Eww!! Starfire thought. Starfire tried to get up and was about to fall and then the door opened. "Starfire, be careful!!" Robin said rushing to Starfire holding her up.

"Thanks, um, Robin." Starfire said.

"No problem. Be careful though. You just woke up and you're pregnant. Don't worry; I'll be next to you 24/7. If you don't mind of course." Robin said.

"No, I don't mind. It is _our_ baby. But I don't get it, are we like dating or something?" Starfire asked.

"Um, no Star, we aren't but, will you be my girlfriend?" Robin asked.

"Sure." Starfire said and then they kissed. (Okay, before u read more, I am not good at kissing scenes. So whatever.) The kiss was like fireworks. It was amazing. Starfire never felt this way. Robin thought that when they kissed when they met was the best, but this felt like it was for real. That they both wanted it not just so sudden. The kissed lasted until, Cyborg yelled, "Come 'on you love birds. Let's take Starfire home."

It has been 4 months since Starfire has woken up from coma. Her stomach was big. Every 2 weeks she would go maternity shopping and baby stuff shopping with Robin. He really, I mean really didn't want to go. Every time they went, everyone would stare at him knowing what he did and that he, Robin, the hottest superhero of Jump City, is having a baby with Starfire, the hottest super heroine of Jump City. The boy fans of Starfire and the girl fans of Robin would feel really bad. Starfire and Robin were taken (like they ever had a chance with the superheroes, lol. Keep dreamin ppl.) But Starfire stilled haven't remembered anything. It was hard to cope with loosing her memory. She didn't remember the Titans East, her pet Silkie, or her family back at Tameran.

**Sorry for the late update!! Ive been busy latly. Has anyone seen the new Narnia movie? The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian?? I saw it and it was amazing!! I'm like crazy about it now…. I might update in a day or two. Please Review!!  
**

**XOXO Fiona :**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Lost Love

**Title: ****Lost Love**

**Written By: fionagurls1301 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

Chapter 6

"Starfire, wanna go to the amusement park tonight?" Robin asked. Its been 2 years since they went there. 2 years since they sat together, all alone.

"Sure, I would love to." Starfire said. Starfire and Robin were a great couple even though Starfire didn't remember much. But she still liked star gazing with Robin and watch the sunrise and sunset on the roof.

"Okay…I'll pick you up at 7:00 PM" Robin said. Wow, 5 more months and Star and I will be parents. I hope she accepts! (Accepts what??) (What's the point? They live together…lol)

At 7:00PM, Robin was waiting for Starfire. She wasn't ready yet though. In her room. "Raven do you think this is good?" "Yeah, whatever Starfire. You know Robin likes you in anything." They weren't going to a dance or party so Starfire wore capris and a pink tank top with Nike white sneakers. She also wore a sweater just in case she was cold.

10 minutes later, Starfire walked down the stairs (whatever, made that up…go with the flow.)"Star, you look amazing as usual. I don't even notice that you're pregnant." Robin said.

"Thanks but I know you're lying to make me happy. My belly is so fat! I wish I wasn't pregnant." Starfire said.

"Don't say that Star. Okay maybe I was lying but once the baby is borned, you'll regret saying that." Robin said.

At the amusement park, there were so many people. First Robin and Starfire went to play some games. After a few games, Starfire won 5 stuffed animals. Afterwards, they went on some rides. But not roller coasters and stuff like that, Starfire was pregnant. At 9:00, the park was almost empty. The 2 couples went on line to wait to get on the Ferris wheel. It was a fast line. After 5 minutes of waiting, they got on. Fireworks were going to come up at 9:20. The Ferris wheel turned and Robin and Starfire's cart was on top. Starfire's head started to hurt. She started seeing flashbacks in her mind.

_**Starfire watch out!**_

_**I am not a girl? I am not your friend? I am not your girlfriend?**_

_**Robin who is this girl and why did she call you "poo**_

_**This is some sort of punishment?**_

_**Starfire, I'll understand if you want to yell at me…**_

_**This is some matter of duel, yes?**_

_**There's more but I wont list them…**_

__"Starfire, are you alright?" Robin asked.

**Sorry Guys 4 the late update!! I was thinking about my new Narnia story im gonna write. My obsession with Teen Titans ended. Im obsessed with Narnia now. But don't worry, I'll still update this story, just late maybe….**

**XOXO Fiona**


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Notee **

**Title: Lost Love**

* * *

Okkayy guys... i know i havent updated in likee a forever and i apologizee / ... im on vacationn now... and i cant update in a lonng time. So i'll trii to get a computer and update. But in the mean time, i'll be writing more chapters for the storyy But if i dont update at the end of July, please msg me. Cuz i forget easily bout many things. I still have a whole summer to updattee cuz school starts Sept. 2nd for moii... Lovee ya guys

**UPDATES HOPEFULLY ON JULY 20TH-AUGUSTT ??... Please tell ur friends about thiss story and REVIEW!! Reviews let me know tht i actually have readers and they want me to write more... or else the story will be deleted Suggestions and advice welcomed... STILL TRYING TO FIX SOME PROBLEMS IN THE STORY... EX. RUSHNESS OF STORY **

* * *

**XOXO FIONAA33**


	8. Chapter 7

**Title: ****Lost Love**

**Written By: Fionagurls1301 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TT **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Starfire, wanna go to the amusement park tonight?" Robin asked. Its been 2 years since they went there. 2 years since they sat together, all alone.

"Sure, I would love to." Starfire said. Starfire and Robin were a great couple even though Starfire didn't remember much. But she still liked star gazing with Robin and watch the sunrise and sunset on the roof.

"Okay…I'll pick you up at 7:00 PM" Robin said. Wow, 5 more months and Star and I will be parents. I hope she accepts! (Accepts what??) (What's the point? They live together…lol)

At 7:00PM, Robin was waiting for Starfire. She wasn't ready yet though. In her room. "Raven do you think this is good?" "Yeah, whatever Starfire. You know Robin likes you in anything." They weren't going to a dance or party so Starfire wore capris and a pink tank top with Nike white sneakers. She also wore a sweater just in case she was cold.

10 minutes later, Starfire walked down the stairs (whatever, made that up…go with the flow.)"Star, you look amazing as usual. I don't even notice that you're pregnant." Robin said.

"Thanks but I know you're lying to make me happy. My belly is so fat! I wish I wasn't pregnant." Starfire said.

"Don't say that Star. Okay maybe I was lying but once the baby is borned, you'll regret saying that." Robin said.

At the amusement park, there were so many people. First Robin and Starfire went to play some games. After a few games, Starfire won 5 stuffed animals. Afterwards, they went on some rides. But not roller coasters and stuff like that, Starfire was pregnant. At 9:00, the park was almost empty. The 2 couples went on line to wait to get on the Ferris wheel. It was a fast line. After 5 minutes of waiting, they got on. Fireworks were going to come up at 9:20. The Ferris wheel turned and Robin and Starfire's cart was on top. Starfire's head started to hurt. She started seeing flashbacks in her mind.

**_Starfire watch out!_**

**_I am not a girl? I am not your friend? I am not your girlfriend?_**

**_Robin who is this girl and why did she call you "poo_**

**_ This is some sort of punishment?_**

**_Starfire, I'll understand if you want to yell at me…_**

**_This is some matter of duel, yes?_**

**_There's more but I wont list them…_**

****"Starfire, are you alright?" Robin asked.

"I am unharmed Robin. I remember everything now!!" Starfire said.

"Starfire? That's great!!" Robin said happy. Then the fireworks began. One said, I Love You.

"Starfire," "Robin," "I love you!" Both said at the same time.

After the fireworks and the Ferris wheel ride, they started to walk on the beach boardwalk. As they were walking, Robin stopped and that made Starfire stop too.

"What's wrong Robin?" Starfire said.

"Starfire, I have a question…" and Robin knelt down and took out a velvet box with a 10 karat ring (okay, I don't know much about rings and karats so bear with me)."Starfire, I love you and care about you. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. I will be there for you whenever you need me. Will you marry me? I promise to never leave your life and be with you forever. I promise to watch over you every single day. I want to be with you for life, watch us get married, watch us have kids, watch our kids grow and take care of them together." Robin said.

* * *

**Sorry for the taking so so long update!! I went on vacation last week and I still had homework even though its summer for me. I hope u liked this chapter and plz review. I'm reading ****Twilight****, has anybody read it? Its really good so far. **

**XOXO Fiona**

**P.S.- I'll try to update asap ;) **


	9. Chapter 8

**Title: ****Lost Love**

**Written By: Fionagurls1301 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TT **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Yes! Yes, Robin!" Starfire said smiling and crying." I want to be your wife _right_ now." Then Robin put the ring on Starfire's finger.

The next day… Robin and Starfire were still sleeping on the couch. (Don't get any ideas! They were so tired that they slept on the couch.) BB and Cyborg and Raven were walking down to the living room and kitchen. They noticed two people on the couch. Then BB walked over to the couch and yelled," WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!!" Then Robin and Starfire woke up. But Robin rolled off the couch. "Beast Boy, IM GONNA KILL YA!"

Breakfast

"Who wants to try my tofu eggs??" BB Said.

"GOD, BB, WHEN WILL U LEARN THAT NO ONE WANTS UR FREAKIN STUPID TOFU??" Cyborg yelled.

"Uh, Never?" BB yelled.

"Robin, should we tell them yet?" Starfire asked.

"Sure, um whatever Star. If you want to." Robin said.

"Okay. Friends, Robin and I are getting married!!" Starfire said.

"So Boy Wonder finally popped the question. Congrats." Cyborg said.

"Ditto" Raven said and continued eating.

"I wanna be the Best Man!!" BB yelled.

"Sorry Beast Boy! But Cyborg will be Best Man, Raven will be the maid of honor and you will be the Ring Bearer." Robin said.

"BOOYA!! HAHA! Beast Boy gotta hold a fluffy pillow." Cyborg said.

"Dude, that's so not fair!" BB complained.

"Okay, I'll be the maid of honor but I will only where a purple long dress!" Raven said. (Wow, imagine Raven in a dress)

Over the next few weeks, there had been lesser crime after the battle with Slade. Starfire's stomach was getting bigger and bigger each day. When Starfire took a test to find out the baby's gender, she found out that it would be a girl. Starfire and Robin's wedding would be in six months. One month after the baby is borned. The couples decided that Starfire would move into Robin's room and let the baby sleep in Starfire's room. It was perfect, since her room was purple and the baby would be a girl, it would match.

One night, Raven knocked on Robin's room. "Robin, her water just broke. Its time." Raven said.

"What??" Robin asked.

**Sorry i know this was short... im busy on my other narnia story... if u like Narnia,check it out!! Anyways plz rate. The next chapter should be here in a few days. Btw. I need a beta reader for my stories...**

**XOXO Fiona3**


	10. Chapter 9

**Title: ****Lost Love**

**Written By: Fionagurls1301 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TT **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:PMingLiU; panose-1:2 2 3 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-alt:新細明體; mso-font-charset:136; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 137232384 22 0 1048577 0; font-face font-family:"\PMingLiU"; panose-1:2 2 3 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:136; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 137232384 22 0 1048577 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:PMingLiU; span.yshortcuts mso-style-name:yshortcuts; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

"Her. Water. Just. Broke." Raven said slowly.

"Oh My God!! Call 911! Call the ambulance! What should I do??" Robin asked going crazy.

"Robin, calm down! Hurry up! Starfire and the others are in the T-Car. Lets go, NOW!"

At the hospital. "My wife is having her baby! We need to get her to the emergency room, FAST!" Robin said to the Nurse. He was both excited and scared at the same time.

"Okay mister, we just need you to fill out these papers." The Nurse said.

"I ain't filling out any damn papers right now! If you don't get her to the freaking emergency room fast, I'm gonna make sure you're gonna go into one!" Robin said holding a fist.

"WE NEED A WHEEL CHAIR, FAST!!" The Nurse yelled. Then a man pushed a wheel chair out of a door. Robin then helped Starfire on the wheel chair. She was moaning and looked like she was going to cry. Then Robin pushed the wheel chair into a room. The other Titans followed. (Okay, I'm gonna skip the whole Starfire giving birth thing, cuz I don't know much about it.)

"Wow Lil Lady, she's as beautiful as you! But you're more beautiful." Cyborg said.

"Congrats." Raven said.

"DUDE! I mean she is so cute!!" Beastboy said making silly faces at the baby.

"Thank you all very much for the nice complements. Robin, what shall we name her?" Starfire asked.

"Well, I was thinking about Rosefire." Robin said.

"That's a very nice name! Welcome to the world, Rosefire! I am Starfire and that is Robin, we are your parents!" Starfire said to Rosefire.

"Uhh, Lil Lady, she can't understand you, yet." Cyborg told Starfire.

**Sorry i know this was short... im busy on my other narnia story... if u like Narnia,check it out!! Anyways plz review. Sorry it took forever for update!! REVIEW!!  
**

**XOXO Fiona**


	11. Chapter 10

**Title: Lost Love**

**Author: fionagurls1301**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Teen Titans. If i did, i would have put more Starfire and Robin moments.**

**Summary: While the Titans were battling Slade they only one survived and her name is Starfire. But she loses her memory and is Starfire is in coma, the other Titans r bak into life for their good deeds. OK, this was a stupid summary. R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

2 months had passed by slowly. Though the crimes were low, Robin and Starfire had difficulties with their new baby and because their baby got some genes from her mom, she ate more than a normal baby. She would be fed twice an hour **(A/N- They're usually fed once every three hours)** Rosefire would sleep normally though. She got her mother's fiery red hair and from her father's side, she got his blue eyes. Rosefire already could fly and throw firebolts. At 3 years old, Robin will start to teach her some moves.

Starfire was back to normal. She got used to her friends and crime fighting. When Robin had the time, he would try to track down Slade. Right after the factory blew up, the police searched the place. There was no sign of Slade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After another 2 weeks of tracking Slade, Robin finally found some results. He was last spotted outside a hospital 2 months ago and it so happened that that was the hospital Starfire was in and that was when she was ready to give birth. But why was he there? That question bothered Robin for a long time. He didn't tell the others about this though because he didn't want them to worry about it, yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slade was in his new lair, thinking about his new scheme. He was glad that Starfire was pregnant and that the child had the powers of her mother. _Titans, you will all die this time. I guarantee you all. _An evil laugh was heard and Slade's scheme would begin shortly. But first he will wait until the time was right. The time when the baby would be well trained.

* * *

**Okay, before you all throw your daggers and start yelling at me, i want to say i'm SUPER SUPER SUPER sorry! I haven't for like, 5 months?? Sorry! I was trying to work out my other stories and Teen Titans kind of lost my interest. But i'm growing back to it. Dont worry! I would have posted this next Saturday(My Birthday :D) but i was bored and whatever. I might update again next week though. Lov you guys! By the way, suggestions for some Teen Titans stories are welcome :) i'm bored a lot now, so i'll read them. Oh yeah, i love getting emails. So if you want to email me, my email(s) on my profile [;  
**

**~ Fionagurls1301  
**


End file.
